


King Arthur: Movie-verse Drabbles

by Gallicenae



Category: King Arthur
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams."</i> - Bram Stoker, Dracula</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are meant to be short snippets of the knights' lives. Several were based on prompts, and those will be included. They are not in any particular order.

One, Two, Three, Four... Bors didn't want to bother counting any longer, not when it was a very rare moment when he was falling asleep tucking his children into bed. Six rubbed his eyes. Bors let calloused hands ruffle the boys' hair gently and touched his daughters' noses with just the tip of his finger, sending them hopes for good dreams. The kind of dreams that were untainted, untouched, from battle and gore. The kind of dreams he wished he could have every night, not just the nights he was able to sleep beside Nora. Even those were often dark.


	2. Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You fight for a world that will never exist. Never."_

He brushed his hand along the hide of his mount while the horse nickered back his affections. Lancelot had been watching Arthur from the stable while he was in discussion with a guard. 

A small number of woads had come into their hands the previous week; all but a few were slain. They needed information on the tribes' movements. Arthur was currently trying to explain to the guard they needed fresh bread and water. Make them comfortable and they will talk.

Arthur's pride in the righteousness of Rome was ill won. Lancelot never told Arthur of the beatings he heard from the prison, he never would.


	3. Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It was all love on my side, and all good comradeship and friendship on hers. When we parted she was a free woman, but I could never again be a free man."_ \- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of Abbey Grange
> 
> Uther is telling Gorlois about his first encounter with Ygraine. The quote is meant to be part of his tale.

Uther put a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder, beaming at the memory of the blue woman who had killed the deer he was after. Her arrow had hit the beast before his had even been knocked. She had known he was nearby, and she'd grinned in his direction before loosing another arrow aimed for the tree he was next to.

"I'm telling you Gorlois, she was amazing, beautiful, like she'd sprung from the earth itself. Or from the sky with that blue skin. Yes, from the sky."

Gorlois rolled his eyes as his commander drained the flagon in his hands. "Keep believing in those drunken fairy tales of yours, Uther."


	4. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Balloon

It was after supper and if people weren't milling about they were sitting on the benches drinking until they fell over. Bors was in the courtyard with his older boys watching them go back and forth to the tables to anyone or anything which caught their interest. He whistled and the two of them came trotting over to him, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I've got a little problem."

Bors took a breath and puffed out his cheeks, his eyes screwing up in mock pain. They giggled and took their turns trying to pop his cheeks, neither succeeding. Bors waved his hands motioning for both of them to push at once. 

His breath flew out in a rush that sent them all laughing.


	5. Sinful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Categorize each knight as one of the seven deadly sins.
> 
> Takes place the nice before they all leave for the North.

Bors was on his usual business with Nora, hungering for that life over the one he led. Lancelot kicked the bench Tristan was sleeping on, the man just waved him away. Dagonet had held wrath in his voice earlier that night when he'd reprimanded the others. They would set out in the morning for Arthur's pride in Rome, for that glory, if it was ever meant to be glorious. Gawain was bedding two women tonight, and Galahad was probably pouting somewhere out of desire for the lives everyone else had.

And where was Lancelot in this life? He looked into Arthur's chambers and watched the man's bare chest rise.


	6. Spirit of the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Rimmer (Future): No, look, I'm you from the future. I've come to warn you in three million years you'll be dead.  
> Rimmer (Past) [Sarcastically]: Will I really!?!  
> Rimmer (Future) : Yes, unless you do something about it now.  
> Rimmer (Past) : What do you suggest? Give up white bread, more roughage?  
> \- Red Dwarf
> 
> Takes place before the final battle.

His horse shuddered beneath him and stamped his front hoof on the ground. They were looking out at the massive army spread beneath them, still waiting for the gates to open. There was no way they could all walk away from this battle. Lancelot scratched his steed's neck lovingly, as if he weren't in the least bit worried. The horse shifted beneath the weight of Lancelot's full armor and continued pitting his hoof against the dirt. The warning was left unheeded, the fear driven out by the sounds of swords on shields.


End file.
